1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel process and apparatus for the packaging or loading of articles in containers and, more particularly, pertains to a process and apparatus for the simple and efficient automatic loading of a carton with a full complement of plastic bags.
The inventive arrangement effectively provides a novel process and apparatus for the loading of a container with plastic sandwich bags, and further provides a cardboard insert to be simultaneously inserted and later retained within the container to prevent the bags from collapsing into a heap within the container or carton when the carton becomes partly empty after a number of bags have been dispensed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present state of the art related to the loading of plastic bags within cartons is extensive and such art has developed numerous techniques for the packaging of cartons. A well known method for loading a stack of plastic bags into a container is to place a stack of bags beneath an arm, or plunger, and dispose a carton therebeneath. The arm then normally forces the stack of bags into the carton by applying a downwardly directed force to the stack directed to the center of the bags. Typically, this method is described as "plunge-loading" and is well known in the art.
This loading method normally utilizes a rapid application of a downwardly applied force with the plunger having a substantially linear contact with the uppermost bag of the stack along a contact line approximately coincident with the vertical plane which bisects the dimensions of the opening of the carton disposed below through which the bags are to be forced. This type of forcing causes the bag stack to buckle upward into a stack having a U-shaped configuration which is forced into the carton disposed below.
As is also well known in the prior art, numerous problems are encountered in attempting to repetitively load cartons with plastic bags, and additional problems have been particularly caused by attempting to package bags which are non-symmetrical, i.e. sandwich bags which have one end gusseted. Specifically, by merely forcing a stack of bags into a carton, friction between the bags and their support platform or retainer, combined with the action of the plunger arm, normally causes the bags to enter the carton off center, i.e. the plunger pulling more bags from one side than the other. This causes the bags to be non-centered upon entry into the carton resulting in bags which extend over the sides of the opening. In extreme situations, this non-centering action can further cause the stack of bags to miss the carton entirely. This off-centering problem becomes greatly compounded when non-symmetrical bags are packaged. Sandwich bags typically containing a gusset at one end thereof, have two times the thickness of the plastic at the gusseted end as compared to the non-gusseted end. This causes the total stack of bags to be much thicker at one end thereby tending to skew the entire stack. This skewing consequently creates a centering problem for the rapid packaging of bags within the carton, or container, disposed below.
Another problem associated with all types of plastic article loaders is the slumping of the bags within the container after a number of bags have been dispensed. If the carton is overly deep, the consumer must strain to grasp the remaining bags within the carton. Consequently, an insert can be placed within the carton to provide sufficient support to the undispensed bags to prevent any slumping. This insertion of a cardboard insert normally requires a separate assembly step which consequently increases the overall production cost of the product.
None of the prior art, of which O'Shea, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,482; Clancy U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,099; Rochla, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,152; and Olson U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,919 are typical, show or even suggest the apparatus and process as described herein as a solution to the aforementioned problems.
As illustrated in O'Shea, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,482, the invention therein discloses a means for automatically stuffing a folded stack of flexible articles into an empty carton disposed therebeneath. O'Shea, et al. provides a stuffer head which is drawn downwardly to engage a stack of folded bags and stuffs the bags through chute guide plates into an empty carton resting immediately therebelow. A connecting rod then withdraws the stuffer from the carton to complete the stuffing operation. O'Shea, et al., however, does not teach any solution to the aforementioned problems and particularly does not even mention the frictional problems associated with the chute guide plates, nor is any provision made regarding non-symmetrical, i.e. gusseted, bags. Further, no insert, resilient or otherwise, is deposited in the container to support the articles therein. This reference merely shows the state of the general technology related to loading cartons.
Clancy U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,099 discloses a packaging apparatus and method for the loading of a folded towelette into a V-shaped envelope. An insertion block is slidably mounted to enable it to descend to fold and thrust the towelette into the envelope. Clancy further discloses rollers to help guide the towelette into the envelope. Although this patent is directed to making sealed packages containing folded liquid absorbent sheets, it is considered to be of only general relevance. Clancy does not teach any solutions to the aforementioned problems and specifically, no insert is provided for support, and the rollers do not have synchronized movement. Without such synchronization, the rollers will not prevent non-centered loading because the plunger may pull the bags more from one side than the other. Further, no solution is taught concerning the problems associated with non-symmetrical, i.e. gusseted articles.
Rochla, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,152 discloses a method and apparatus for the packaging of flexible flat good by inserting a stack of bags into an opened half tube of film and, while partially pressing the included air, welding such bags therein by utilizing a separating weld seam which closes the open film edges and another separating weld seam extending perpendicular thereto to form bag packages. Although this patent is not directed to the particular problems solved by the present invention, it does disclose non-synchronized rollers to help guide the stack into the open envelope.
Finally, Olson U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,919 discloses the use of a resilient insert within a carton to support the articles therein. It is noted that there is no disclosure of a method or apparatus as to how the resilient member is to be inserted within the carton, and the consequent aforementioned problems related thereto.
The present invention, unlike all the previously mentioned prior art references, provides a relatively simple and inexpensive way to centrally load flexible articles into a carton and, in the same operation, provide a supporting insert for these articles. The apparatus can also easily be adapted to centrally load non-symmetrical, gusseted, articles into the carton. None of the prior art references, taken singly or in combination, teach or even suggest the present invention as described herein.